<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Owe Me a Favor by swanqueenandviolets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784234">You Owe Me a Favor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenandviolets/pseuds/swanqueenandviolets'>swanqueenandviolets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenandviolets/pseuds/swanqueenandviolets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A shudder ran through her as Regina’s hand moved from her shoulder to brush her hair away from her ear.<br/>What the hell was she doing?<br/> “Don’t think you’re not going to make this up to me, Miss Swan.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so this is something that I wrote a LONG time ago and recently came across. Like, season 3A was still airing. 2013. So I guess this takes place back then. Normally I hate my old writing, but this is one that I still like, so I decided to fix it up and continue it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma was going to have bruises on her wrist. Regina had caught her in the same hold that Emma had used on her in the hospital closet, only the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Emma’s wrist was splayed across her other shoulder. Regina’s face was hovering barely an inch from hers, and when Emma pressed her head back into the wall, Regina only followed. Her dark eyes were filled with what wasn’t quite anger, more like irritation, but Emma felt like they were burning holes in her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?”  Regina hissed, tilting her head slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Emma was genuinely confused. Regina had stormed into Mary Margaret’s apartment without any explanation and, like the drama queen she was, pinned her to the wall before she really knew what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry. He was supposed to have dinner with me tonight and now my magic is telling me he isn’t even within the town limits. So where. Is. He?” Regina came a tiny bit closer with each of the words, until her body was nearly pressed against Emma’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Regina. Neal and Tamara just took him camping in the woods. Henry’s fine; they’ll be back tomorrow afternoon.” Emma watched as Regina swallowed and her face softened slightly. When she spoke again her tone was lighter. “I’m sorry he missed dinner with you. I didn’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...it’s fine.” Regina hadn’t backed away and Emma watched as she schooled her face into that familiar hard mask again. “But next time,” She muttered, “let me know first.”  The last few words were whispered, nearly purred into Emma’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shudder ran through her as Regina’s hand moved from her shoulder to brush her hair away from her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell was she doing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “ Don’t think you’re not going to make this up to me, Miss Swan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how--” Emma’s words were swallowed when she involuntarily sucked in a shuddering breath. She had just felt something press against the spot where her jaw met her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The realization hit her and she felt her body go stiff, her heart skipping a beat in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina had just kissed her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma could feel the other woman’s lips pulling into a smile as they left her skin. Regina leaned back to regard her with a look of dark amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find out, don’t worry.” Regina’s eyes didn’t leave Emma’s as she released Emma’s wrist, letting her fingers trail across her skin. The smirk didn’t drop from her dark red lips either, and Emma was left staring at the older woman with wide eyes as she stepped back. “I’ll be seeing you then, Miss Swan.” Regina moved to leave but Emma caught her wrist, tugging her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell you will. What the hell did you just do?” Emma’s voice was a lot less stern than she’d been hoping for. It came out breathy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a smart girl, Emma. I think you can figure that out.” Regina’s gaze was still dark and playful, something that Emma never thought she’d see. She stepped into Emma again, gently lifting her wrist and using it to push Emma’s still-attached hand back against the wall above her head. “Or do you need another demonstration?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play games with me, Regina. What’s this about?” Despite her words, Emma’s heart was thudding against her rib cage. With the way Regina was pressing herself against her, she wouldn’t be surprised if Regina could feel it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What it’s about isn’t all that relevant. Actions are more interesting than the motivations behind them, if you ask me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look. I know you like to use sex to manipulate people and I don’t care. Just don’t think it’s going to work on </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Again, the words fell flat of the tone she’d been aiming for, and she saw a tiny flicker of amusement in Regina’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I’m trying to manipulate you? Maybe I actually want this.” Regina raised an eyebrow, letting her hand slide from Emma’s grasp and down to trace over Emma’s neck. “Do you really think that lowly of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw you, Regina.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you offering?” The question was met only with Emma staring, dumbfounded, and Regina took a small step back. “Dear, if this is really unwelcome, I’ll stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Emma shifted forward at the loss of contact, her eyes darting down towards Regina’s lips, and the other woman cocked an eyebrow. She stumbled over her words as Regina leaned back in, her lips hovering barely an inch from her own. “What are you doing?” The question was barely a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina’s voice dropped to match the other woman’s. “What does it look like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held her breath as Regina brushed her lips over her own. The kiss was soft, nothing like she would have thought kissing her would be like. She’d imagined Regina as tough and domineering and maybe a little bit desperate, but never this...gentle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina began to pull away, and Emma suspected she’d noticed the way she’d tensed up, unable to move as the other woman kissed her. A flicker of doubt crossed the older woman’s face and her eyes flickered to the floor. “I’ll be seeing you, Miss Swan.” Her voice still aimed for the same amusement as earlier, but Emma noted the way she avoided eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could think too much about it, before she could talk herself out of it, Emma pressed their lips together once more. She kissed her harder this time, rougher, only for a few seconds before she broke it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” was all Regina said. There was a tiny smirk on her painted lips. Her eyes trailed over Emma’s body as she stepped back -- a full step, this time -- and released the blonde’s wrist. “Don’t think you don’t still owe me that favor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that she pivoted on one heel and left the apartment, raising one hand to send the door flying shut behind her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma felt her fingers drifting towards the hinge of her jaw throughout the next hour, only to catch herself with her hand mid-air and let it drop to her side. She was still shocked -- Regina had just kissed her. And not only that, but she had kissed Regina back. She found herself imagining what would have happened had the other woman stayed, had she let her hands trail over Emma’s body the way her gaze had -- </p><p>She shook her head, trying to clear those ridiculous thoughts out of her mind. Was she really thinking about what it would be like to sleep with Regina? The woman who hated her?</p><p>Doesn’t really seem like she hates you as much as you thought, Emma.    </p><p>“Emma, are you here?” Mary Margaret’s voice sounded through the apartment and Emma jumped at the noise. She’d been curled up on her bed, nose in a book for the past hour, trying to distract herself. “I got you something!” </p><p>Emma steeled herself and forced herself to swing her body off her bed. “Yeah, hang on,” she called, taking a moment to smooth her hair and tug on her leather jacket before making her way down the creaking stairs. Mary Margaret was standing by the kitchen counter, a tiny shopping bag in her hand. She looked nervous, wringing the handles of the bag between her fingers. </p><p>“It’s not much, but I saw it while I was out, and…” The petite woman thrust the bag towards Emma, who took it from her. “Open it,” She prompted. </p><p>Emma felt her lips twitching into a small smile as she pulled a small white jewelry box from the bag and lifted the lid. A silver necklace rested on the silky interior: a simple silver chain with a tiny E pendant dangling from the center. </p><p>“You didn’t have to--” </p><p>    “But I wanted to.” Mary Margaret shifted self-consciously. “I mean, if you don’t like it…” </p><p>    Emma shook her head. “No, I do, of course I do.” Emma took the chain from its box, moving to lift it around her neck. “thank you.” </p><p>    Mary Margaret’s lips broke into a smile. She’d been giving Emma little gifts like this since the curse had broken, trying, as Emma suspected, to make up for missed birthdays and lost time. “Here, let me help you.” Mary Margaret took the chain from Emma’s hands and closed the clasp for her. She gathered Emma’s hair and lifted it so that the chain would fall around her neck and paused. “Emma, what’s on your--oh,” she gasped. She quickly dropped Emma’s curls as Emma began to protest, her hand flying to her neck. </p><p>    Her heart rate sped up as she remembered Regina’s lips, full and glistening a dark red as they smirked at her. </p><p>    Regina had been wearing lipstick. </p><p>    “It’s nothing, it’s not-- that’s not what it looks like, it’s--” She felt her cheeks flood with heat, her eyes darting anywhere but the other woman.  </p><p>    “No, I’m sorry,  I didn’t mean to--” Mary Margaret ducked her head, a sudden look of panic widening her eyes. “Oh my god, is somebody here? Did I interrupt? Because I can go back out, I can--”</p><p>    “No, no!” Emma’s cheeks were burning. She felt like a teenager who’d been caught with a hickey. That was something she never thought she’d feel. “There’s, um, nobody here.” </p><p>    Mary Margaret gave a sheepish smile. “I almost want to ask you who it is, but that would probably be weird now that...Now that I’m your mother.”</p><p>    “Um, yeah, probably,” Emma mumbled. That wasn’t it, not really. It’s not that she didn’t want to talk to Mary Margaret about it-- it’s that she really didn’t want to talk to anyone about it. Not until she’d figured out what the hell had happened. “It was nothing. Nothing even happened.” </p><p>    “You’ve got lipstick on your neck. And on your lips!” Mary Margaret cocked an eyebrow as Emma moved to scrub the back of her hand over her mouth. “Something happened.”</p><p>    “Yeah, that.” Emma waved a hand in the general direction of her face, the other arm crossing over her chest defensively. “That was all that happened. She didn’t even...we didn’t do anything else, she just kissed me.” Emma frowned. “I don’t even swing for girls.”<br/>    “It’s okay if you do, you know.” Her mother’s voice was soft but reassuring, and Emma rolled her eyes. She’d never liked this confrontation.</p><p>    “Okay, maybe I do. Just a little. It’s only happened a few times before,” She added, and Mary Margaret regarded her with the same smile she’d given her when she was denying her feelings for Graham. “Oh, no. Uh-uh. This wasn’t like that at all.” </p><p>    “Are you sure? No feelings involved at all?” </p><p>    Emma shook her head, folding her arms across her chest in defense. “No! I didn’t even--” She shook her head again. “No.” </p><p>    “So are you going to tell me who it was?” Mary Margaret leaned her back against the kitchen counter, surveying Emma’s face with a scrutinizing gaze. When Emma shook her head, she added, “I’m pretty sure I could figure it out.” </p><p>    “Yeah?” Emma raised her eyebrows, never one to ignore a challenge. “And how do you plan to do that?”</p><p>    “Well, I don’t know.” Mary Margaret shrugged, shooting Emma another sheepish grin. “There are only a few women in town that you talk to enough to be interested in.” </p><p>    Emma steadied her voice, ignoring the way her heart lurched in her chest. The last thing she needed was for her mom to find out that it was Regina of all people. “How do you know it wasn’t a stranger?” </p><p>    Mary Margaret held her hands out to her sides. “I don’t. But I doubt it was. You’d punch somebody if they tried that and you weren’t interested.”</p><p>    Emma scowled. </p><p>    She hadn’t punched Regina.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>A wave of gray clouds had blanketed the sky, and Emma frowned at the lack of sun. The air was only just beginning to gain back heat as spring turned to summer-- that is, as much heat as the air got in Maine. The clouds nearly reversed this, and she tugged her leather jacket tighter around her before zipping it and jamming her hands into her pockets. She couldn’t believe she’d actually let Mary Margaret convince her to go on a walk with her. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s good for you! Besides, you’ve been troubled for days; you could use the fresh air,” She’d pouted, and Emma had given in. She couldn’t resist Mary Margaret’s puppy-like stare. She supposed the woman really was Snow White. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Now she was stuck out here, a twenty minute walk from home, huddling into herself in an attempt to thwart the cold. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Mary Margaret nudged her side. “Oh, come on, Emma. At least try and enjoy the fresh air.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I am trying, I just don’t think it’s working.” Emma grumbled. “I don’t like the cold.” They walked in silence for another moment, Emma losing herself in her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good morning, Madam Mayor.” Mary Margaret’s voice had lost its usual peppy tone and Emma jumped at the words. A windblown Regina stood before them, bundled up in a peacoat and a scarf. The smile on her face was suspiciously genuine. It even reached her eyes. It wasn’t the usual devious smile either, Emma noted. She looked as if she was actually happy about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma’s heart skipped a beat. She had an inkling of what that </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>could be, though a voice in the back of her mind told her not to be so conceited as to assume it was the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good — not with Mary Margaret here. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Good morning, Miss Blanchard,” She chirped. Her voice even sounded more cheery than usual. Even though she was speaking to Mary Margaret, her eyes were trained on Emma and she squirmed under the older woman’s gaze. “Out for a walk?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, we are,” Mary Margaret’s eyes flicked back and forth between the two other women. Regina’s eyes were locked on Emma’s, who was avoiding even a glance in Regina’s direction. “Is there something you need, Regina?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Regina finally turned to face the brunette. “Actually, I was hoping I could have a word with Miss Swan.” Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes ever so slightly before nodding, but she didn’t move. “Alone,” Regina added, giving an anticipatory nod of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Whatever it is that you need to talk to her about you can say it in front of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emma was silently relieved at her mother’s stubbornness. Regina wouldn’t dare mention the other day in front of her. Right? </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Fine.” Regina raised an eyebrow, some of the previous cheer dropping from her face as she turned back to Emma. “I think I’m going to call in that favor you owe me. I need some help down at the office.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Favor?” Mary Margaret broke in. “What does she owe you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I missed dinner with Henry the other night. Now Miss Swan is going to make it up to me.” Regina glared at Mary Margaret. “Do you have a problem with that?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That wasn’t her--”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emma cut her mother off. “It’s fine.” She turned to Regina. “What kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>do you need?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Emma caught the way the older woman let her dark eyes flick to her neck. “Like I said before, Miss Swan, you’ll find out.” Regina reached out to adjust the charcoal gray scarf that Emma had tied around her neck. Mary Margaret had tossed it to her just before they left and insisted that she wear it. Emma started at her touch, cursing the way her body betrayed her, heart beating and cheeks flushing. Regina gave a small smirk, eyeing the blonde’s reddening face. “It wasn’t laying properly.” With that Regina turned and continued on her way, heels clicking on the pavement. “Seven tonight. Don’t be late,” She called over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What was that all about?” Mary Margaret gave Emma a sideways glance. “If I didn’t know better…” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“If you didn’t know better, what?” Emma’s heart was pounding under her jacket. She was surprised her mother couldn’t hear it. Regina had been much more forward with both her wording and her actions than Emma would ever have thought she’d be — in public, anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Never mind, it doesn’t really make sense. You wouldn’t.” Mary Margaret was still giving the ground a knowing smile, and Emma could feel a blush creeping up her face. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, I wouldn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>That’s a lie.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>